


"Dont look in Jon's basement"

by Shrimp4Days



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I am not a good writer so dont expect much from this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimp4Days/pseuds/Shrimp4Days
Summary: Jon and Garfield go on a road trip.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	"Dont look in Jon's basement"

April 24 1983

“Garfield”  
A whisper followed by a slight shove.  
“Garfield wake up.”  
It was a voice, Jon's voice, Jon's shaky cracking voice. Garfield could smell the metallic scent radiating from the brunette's frail fingers attempting to gently shake him up and hear the desperation cracks in his voice. With an annoyed hiss and the help a chubby paw the tabby pushed him back with a cubby paw .  
“Jon you-”   
“Get in the car, we have to leave!”  
Garfield perked up from his slumber, it wasn't a Jon thing to go on trips hell i t wasn't a Jon thing to yell at his beloved cat. It couldn't have been more than 11am and the light melodic sound of rain made the seconds feel like hours. Jon let out of stressed breath from his trembling lips and took out a jacket.  
“We are getting lasagna, come on.”  
Jon looked defeated, his voice felt empty as if the words themselves were spoken by someone who didn't know their meaning. This wasn't the old nerdy comic artist Garfield learned to tolerate, In body it was sure but in soul It felt like a broken mind not yet fully understood the state of its shatter But nevertheless the big boy known as Garf hopped off his sleeping place trailed behind Jon. The steps of the man and his feline were the only noise in the cool evening followed by the start of a car and its going away. The trip itself was quiet, most roads empty say for the scant wheat fields and a cow once in a while. Garfield, now in the bread position, nearly dozed back asleep, hoping he would wake up to the smell of rich sauces and pasta in front of his face and Jon nowhere to be seen. Nearly being the key word because before the tabby could go back to slumber the car abruptly stopped in its tracks. He looked up to see an ocean of wheat with an Island like farm peaking out. Now investigating the car he found to himself to be alone. 

“Jesus did Jon get lost out here, figures.”

Garfield whispered to no one in particular. Unsure of location and slightly uneased by the circumstances he lifted himself off the seat and strolled himself out of an oddly enough open trunk. The outdoors had a cool, chilling breeze and a strong smell of blood that almost pulled Garfield closer no matter his hesitance. Despite being a cat he lived with a dog (a hunting breed of dog no less) and his nose didn't lie when it said the scent was coming from the house, the thick smell of blood and old wood was a disgusting assault on the senses but like a train wreck he couldn't go away. The old place was a midnight black with a rustic sign trashed by nature only faintly keeping the “Arbuckle” name on. Gulping in a breath and putting a reluctant paw in he almost instinctual knew to check the basement, the old moldy basement. 

“..Jon..”

A cats eyes are said to be superior to humans by a long shot and oh Garfield could see everything, He could see the body, the ax, the Jon. Oh old Jon eyes like a feral animal and hands shaking like a maraca. The corpse baring a once proud and bushy mustache now blood soaked and messy and a yellow turtleneck coating sickly red. His neck now only attached to his neck by a shred of skin and maybe hope poured blood on the floor and on the Brunettes shoes. 

“How much lasagna do you need to never speak of this again?” 

"27 pounds"

"Fair"

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is more then welcome I want to write more but I always feel like its bad so any help would be nice.


End file.
